The Life of a Slytherin Whore
by bittersweetstange
Summary: Draco is a whore and Harry is intrigue and wants to help. I do not own anything.  This will be a side project while I work on Senses.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Draco's parents died in Azkaban. No one seemed to have any proof that they were innocent for death eater crimes. They were the first to go before aurors discovered other ex-death eaters. Draco had been told by many people, most being his friends, that his parents were going to die in a matter of dies locked up in a insane place like that. They had died in the prison and they're bodies were cold and by the time Draco saw them. A small funeral was held; small because no one wanted to go pay their respects to the people who are responsible for crimes such as murder.

The thought of his parents still tortured him. And each time he went back to the empty Manor it reminded him of how much he's lost. The only sound would be the clutter in the kitchens of his various house elves. AT times though, Draco would think he would hear a whisper behind him, then turning around to see no one. The house itself was antiquated.

It had been three years and seven months ago since the battle at Hogwarts. Many people he knew most were his father's friends had died, but there was also a first year in Slytherin who was Draco's prime target to pick on. Wilson Crail died because someone from the Order thought he was a death eater. Draco regretted that death the most at Hogwarts.

It had only been one year since Draco took up a job. This job was not his first idea of an occupation but it paid well. Once he found out he preferred blokes over girls after his first shag with another guy at Hogwarts. Smith made Draco realize what he wanted. And what he wanted was cocks.

The idea of being a muggle prostitute wasn't his first job choice. In fact, he had applied for being on a national quidditch team, any spot at the Ministry, even at Hogwarts where he would rather not work. All of them had denied them the second that they saw Malfoy on the application. It had taken a week for Draco to get back on his feet.

Blaise and Draco had gone to a club one night last year just wanting to get a heavy weight off of their shoulders. Unlike Draco, Blaise had a job. He had started a winery business with Nott in Knockturn Alley. The business had grown large over the years and they were practically rolling in money.

Anyways, Blaise had wanted to take his gay wizard friend to a local gay bar. He had at least hoped that his friend would be able to hook up with someone, or spark an interest with someone to encourage him to find a job. In some way it had.

There had been an add looking for young men who needed quick and easy money. Draco was fascinated by the idea and wouldn't stop talking about it for a month. Blaise thought it was crazy and still did but Draco was more interested in that blasted ad than the half-naked men in that club that night.

Draco had finally dialed the number for the service a month later. After a few days of the company looking over Draco's application they had accepted him and wanted to see him as soon as possible. The meeting was all about what they wanted to see Draco do. He was a trainee and needed to know everything there was about the sex business and Draco had pleased them and now he was the best person in the business.

In just weeks, Draco had enough money to buy his own flat in London. Suddenly, he was back on his feet and nothing could ever be better.

So that's why Draco was bundled up in his winter coat, with his wool scarf covering his mouth and neck from the chilling breeze. He was standing on the side of a London street waiting. Two weeks ago a very handsome, curly, blonde picked him up to out for a drink at a local bar. Never in his prostitution career did Draco have a customer take him out somewhere besides a hotel or their house. It was always business and money. And nothing else.

The blonde's name was Henry and he was a muggle. Draco's customers were mostly muggles and only had some wizards. Henry was very open minded and had no boundaries. Draco got paid by the hour, so at times he actually had to listen to the crap other's would say. Henry told him that his wife caught him snogging her boss. Henry came looking to bury his sorrows with someone. Eventually, they did fuck, and those sorrows were burrowed deep in Draco's arse.

Some muggles had very odd kinks. Something about pain gave them more arousal than other activities. Draco had been spanked, handcuffed, and even had a toy put in him. During all of that he would try not to think about it and just concentrate on what he was getting out of this. A weak arousal, the money, and… that was all.

That was two weeks ago and he was hoping tonight's customer would not be like Henry. The person called by phone, asking for a blonde who can bottom. He told Draco's boss, Eli to meet him by a red payphone at 8:30. Draco knew exactly which red payphone to go to. He was leaning against said payphone, and wondered if the guy knew this was one of the many ways to enter the Ministry of Magic. Probably not.

He checked his watch. Two more minutes. Draco looked around for someone who looked eager for shagging. He was given no description about how the person looked like and was keeping his eye out for anyone who would even pass him. He glanced to his right and saw a ginger haired man walking towards him. Ginger hair was not his favorite thing in the world, but by judging by his expensive coat, Draco could be walking back to his flat with two hundred dollars in his pocket tonight.

The ginger shot Draco a nasty look as he walked past him, joining a girl. Where the bloody hell was this person? Draco thought his balls were about to turn into icicles.

Then he saw a dark figure under the street light on the opposite side of the road making his way towards Draco. Making sure no one else was there, he looked around him. Only Draco was standing by the red payphone. The figure was closer when Draco looked again. Suddenly it stopped. It was looking directly at Draco. The world seemed to have paused and he just stared back at the stranger.

The figure approached Draco. The person was dressed in a black coat that matched his hair, but his scarf was covering most of his facial features as well as a pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. If the person were to walk three feet closer to Draco, he would be able to see his face.

"Malfoy?" said the stranger in a surprised tone.

He knew that voice. Only some people called him by Malfoy. On the streets his nickname was Draco Black (his mother's maiden name, and purposes regarding that no one will know his actual identity.) This person must be a wizard, Draco thought. He knew who it was. That voice was husky just now, but usually it was harsh. Well to Draco it was harsh. He had gone to school with him, and felt his stomach drop.

"Potter?" He managed to say.

.

_Earlier that night_

"Harry you can't spend the rest of your life like this," Hermione said hotly.

_Not my whole life. Just until I am over the whole thing with Oliver._

Earlier in the year, Harry had gone to a Puddlemere United when Oliver Wood had asked him to come. After the game, which was won 400-60, Oliver had taken Harry out to dinner. It was more than Harry had expected. He knew Oliver must be filthy rich from being an international quidditch player, but taking him out on a proper date to an elegant dinner was more than Harry envisaged. The soft sounds of violins playing to even the golden brackets wrapped securely around the silverware was elegant.

It was that night that he thought he might be in love with his old Gryffindor captain. And it wasn't oblivious that the other man was fawning over him as well. The Prophet was ecstatic about their relationship and practically camped outside each of their houses, obsessing over getting a picture of them together. The press was having a field day over the two. An international quidditch star and The Boy Who Lived? That was the only interesting thing happening in the Wizarding World at that moment.

So the charade went on for months. Harry sucking up to what turned out to be a horrible lie. He had believed every word that came from Oliver and then just weeks ago Oliver had come out with the truth.

They were at their usual restaurant for dinner. The first one that they had gone to for their first date months ago. Harry had sensed something was wrong with the other man and was waiting for him to say something. Anything. Just something to make Harry not nervous. That wish was never granted of course.

"Harry I need to tell you something. I should have told you before we started to go out actually," Oliver had said.

That had gotten Harry's attention and he looked up directly at Oliver urging him to go on. Oliver looked pale like he was about to be sick.

"I-I'm so sorry. Really I am. But two seasons ago I was in a horrible state. A horrible one. And I needed a boost. Even the beaters were getting more attention than I, the keeper, was," he paused. "And then I saw you a day before that game and needed to get more publicity-"

"So you used me?" Harry said, interrupting the other man's apology.

"Harry I'm sorry. I love you now. It was stupid-"

"Damn right it was stupid Oliver!" Harry said loudly, but not loud enough to attract other people's attention at the restaurant.

With that, Harry had left, leaving Oliver alone. He hadn't spoken to him since then. And since that incident Harry had been cooped up in his place ignoring Hermione's lectures to get up and get something.

He looked up at Hermione, and she looked utterly furious.

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" She said heavily.

"Of course..," Harry said.

"Then why aren't you getting up?"

Harry looked at her confused. He didn't know what she was talking about, only that she was pointing towards the phone that was hardly ever used.

Slowly he got up. He walked towards the phone knowing Hermione was watching him intensely. What was he going to do? He picked up the phone but stared down at the dials.

"What are you waiting for Harry?" Hermione prodded.

He didn't answer her. Did she want food to be delivered? No that didn't have anything to do with their conversation. It had to be something about Oliver… Oliver didn't have a phone. If she wanted him to contact Oliver she would have to have tied him up and forced him to fire call him. Which would have been easier than to pretend like he had heard her.

"You obviously weren't listening were you?" Hermione said. She took the phone away from him and started typing in numbers.

Who was she calling? He didn't know any wizards that had phones. Besides Luna but Merlin knew what she would do about his relationship status.

"Hello," Hermione said, sounding pleasantly which was not how she was sounding just seconds before. "Is this Lucky Man industries?"

There was a pause

"Yes I'm aware that I'm a woman it's for a friend."

Another pause.

"I was actually wondering if you could send-"

The person on the other line seemed to have interrupted her.

"You don't do deliveries?" Hermione said softly.

Pause

"Oh yes that would be nice. A meeting and then they could go back? Yes wonderful. A preference? Not a brunette. And... someone who is willing to do anything."

Who was Hermione talking to?

"Tonight would be fine. Yes, yes I know exactly where you're talking about. Lovely. Thank you-I'm sorry what was your name? Oh thank you Eli."

She hung up the phone and smirked at Harry.

"Hermione what did you just do? What about Ron-"

"Ron? I made that call for you. You need to get your mind of Oliver and slumping around for a week is not going to be such a brilliant idea.

"I can't shag a hooker!" Harry bleated.

"Yes you can," Hermione said gently.

This was going to be a shitty evening. He couldn't shag a stranger. The other guys he had had sex with were all people he knew. Seamus, Terry, and Oliver were all people that he could be comfortable with when doing that but a stranger was completely mad.

Though the look on Hermione's face told him there would be no argument. He marched upstairs. How could Hermione do that? And why did she know that number?

He came back down the stairs dressed in better and cleaner clothes than he was in before. Hermione beamed once he came back.

"I don't know how much they pay but here is a twenty," she said giving him the muggle money. Harry could feel his face getting hot at what Hermione was doing. This was beyond what he would even think she was capable of doing.

"And if the person does a tip-"

"Okay Hermione, alright," Harry cut in. "And where am I meeting this guy?"

"The phone booth that's the entrance to the Ministry of Magic," she replied.

Harry turned around and grabbed his jacket from off the hook. He stared at Hermione, as he began buttoning up his jacket.

_This was going to be a shit night_, he reminded himself.

.

_Present_

Harry couldn't believe that he was staring at Malfoy. The years had treated him well though. His hair was still the bright blonde streaks as it was the last time that Harry had seen him. Unlike it being nicely held together it looked like it had barely been paid attention to at all. Malfoy wore muggle jeans and muggle clothing, which went against all of Harry's thoughts of Malfoy being an aristocrat but he was already too lost in all these thoughts to utter a word to said blonde.

"I don't care if you give me a hundred dollars I am most certainly not going to let you touch me in anyway," Malfoy said suddenly.

He might have changed his clothing and rearranged some looks but his attitude was still the same.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you," Harry said, stepping away to prove his point. Hermione was expecting him to come back to Grimmauld Place snogging a stranger up the stairs.

They stood there looking at each other neither one knowing what to do about the situation.

"So why did you want a prostitute Potter?" Malfoy said at last.

"Shut it," Harry said.

He hated Malfoy. He hated the situation. He wanted to hate Hermione, but he just found himself very mad at her instead of hating her. It wasn't her fault that Malfoy had showed up.

"So why did they send you? Don't they have hundreds of whores waiting to actually do something?" Harry asked.

Malfoy glared at him. "I am the best out of the hundreds of whores for your information."

He was the best? That was impossible for Harry to grasp. Malfoy, the evil bastard, was the best out of hundreds of other men at sex?

"I don't believe that," Harry said.

"Want me to show you?"

"No, you didn't want me touching you remember?"

"I can get drunk enough to envisage you being someone more attractive. Obviously there's a reason why you dialed a whore line."

Harry was not about to tell Malfoy that Hermione had actually called the company.

"I am not shagging you Malfoy," Harry said simply.

"Good. I wouldn't touch you even if I were drunk," said Malfoy.

This back and forth arguments made Harry feel like they were still back at school. Those icy grey eyes stared back at Harry. Silence lingered between the two before Malfoy began to walk away.

Without thinking, Harry turned after him. "Malfoy! Where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to actually shag you do you?" he asked, continuing to walk.

"I wasn't-"

"Or I'm not going to let you shag me," Malfoy said coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved so he could be in front of Malfoy. This took the other man by surprise and glared back at him.

"Look just get a drink with me."

"No."

"It's not a choice."

"You can't force me."

"I'll pay you."

"I don't take bribes."

"Whore."

"Prat."

"Just one drink."

Malfoy continued glaring at Harry then sighed.

"Fine. Just one drink though, so you can stop talking to me."


	2. Chapter 2

_2 hours and 10 drinks later._

"Merlin Malfoy I didn't know that you could do that," said Harry fascinated.

They had gone to the nearest pub and had not spoken until both of them had at least two drinks.

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at him but smirked in return. He had mastered drinking four shot glasses in one round without stopping to breathe. No one really was as impressed when they were sober, but sometimes he would get applause from the drunks.

"Okay well I had a drink with you," Draco said, smiling dumbly.

"I also have money for you," said Harry, digging into his coat pocket and pulling out a handful of muggle money.

"Let's do it then."

_9 A.M the next morning. _

Draco stirred in the bed. His head was throbbing which indicated that he had gotten drunk the previous night. He groaned and sat up. Once he did though he became aware that he was not at his flat. His flat did not have an ugly color of beige for his walls nor did his bed have wood flooring. His bed defiantly didn't have these sheets…

He looked over to his right and saw Harry Potter still sleeping. _Oh god. Please let me be in a parallel universe or that this is all a dream._ When he tried pinching himself the image didn't fade. He didn't sleep with Potter. He didn't stay overnight either. Draco never stayed in the morning-unless he was paid to act as a rebound to make a wife jealous.

This wasn't Draco. Deciding it was a parallel universe he got out of bed. Also because his stomach was aching for some sort of food. Would Potter mind if he got some toast? He mentally kicked himself at that thought. Why would he ask Potter? He's a Slytherin they don't ask to steal things.

Just as he was buttoning his shirt back up, Potter groaned in his sleep and woke up. Potter reenacted exactly what Draco had done minutes before. He looked around the room for a moment then his eyes landed on Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Potter asked clutching the sheets tightly to his chest to hide his nudity.

"Well," Draco started as he tugged on his boots. "We must have been so drunk last night that we ended up here."

He watched as Potter took a pillow and buried his face into it. _Potter should be proud that he slept with someone as gorgeous as me, Draco thought. _

"I'll be leaving now..," Draco said.

Not a word was spoken as he slipped out of the door.

As he opened the door to the outside Draco felt a gush of cold wind cross his face. His flat was not that far away from where Potter's house was.

The streets were filled with people going to their real jobs. Draco was sure that he was making a good deal of his job. Money for a good shag? Why be a lawyer or a professor? He made more money in a month than half of the people passing him made in a year. It was a good life; a lonely life.

There had been a few flaws at first with his job. He had made some of the other people who worked for Lucky Boys. None of them were as… spontaneous as Draco was. It wasn't like they weren't good they just seemed…shy. And shyness will get you nowhere in this occupation.

What did Potter do anyways? After the war he had seen him on the front page of _The Prophet _for a few weeks. He had even subscribed to witch weekly and flipped through them. All were full of some shit about Potter and his new girlfriend. Potter and his boyfriend. Quidditch star and boy who lived. Oliver Wood was fit but he never thought that they would get together.

There was an age difference first of all. Four years was it? The job he was in kept him busy that he didn't have enough time to look at quidditch games anymore. Sometimes he would spend his money to buy a seat at a quidditch game but he wouldn't speak to anyone if he did go. His spending were spent maturely. Such as food, books, furnishing, tailored clothing, some sex toys here and there. But it wasn't wasted on things such as technology which seemed to be in everyone's household. Draco did have the technology for his kitchen and a house phone though but he didn't have a TV. He was not going to end up like an American.

Once he got back to his flat he laid down on the couch. So he would just wait there until he was called. A grin spread across his face when he thought about selling his story about shagging Harry Potter. He would be paid millions for that. Perhaps he could buy that new jacket that he saw in Diagon Alley. The thought quickly left as soon as it came when he remembered that it would mean ruining his reputation as well.

He was still refereed to as ex death eater if he was mentioned in the news. The Ministry wouldn't forget a death eater and would be biased to anyone who had a mark on their arm. Lifting up the sleeve of his shirt, Draco saw the dark mark. If any of the muggles saw it once he took off his shirt he would just tell them it's a tattoo. Which they would say 'cool' to. Muggles were so oblivious to the Wizarding World. They were also lame.

The clock on the wall seemed louder than normal. He could hear the ticks of the seconds passing. Those seconds being wasted on doing nothing but watching the clock. There had to be something he could do to pass the time. It's a Tuesday though. It's not like anyone wants a shag on a Tuesday. Maybe later tonight he would get one or two calls but that's it.

Draco had more calls than the other men at the job. He worked hard over the years for his spot as the best.

The smell of vanilla filled Draco. He never put on vanilla. As he sniffed he became aware that the foreign smell was coming from him.

Potter. Potter smelled like vanilla last night. Draco wish he wasn't smashed last night. The look on Potter's' face when he would come could be priceless. There wasn't a chance that Draco would shag him again.

Now that he thought about it he was drunk so maybe they didn't shag. Maybe they just kissed and were tired. That couldn't be it. He didn't feel stiff in his legs or arse like he normally did if he got fucked. Maybe they did shag and Draco had topped?

He dismissed the thoughts and put them away as his phone rang.

.

Harry lay still in bed. The sheets were untouched where Malfoy had been. The dip in the sheets looked like his body was invisible. Harry reached his hand out and touched the sheets. They were still warm and for a moment he didn't let go of them.

He couldn't have shagged Draco Malfoy. He was a prat for one reason. And also because neither of them wanted to touch each other in the first place. Why have sex with your enemy? There were those sayings that know your enemies but putting your cock up their arse was hardly close to the logic there.

Of course they had been enemies. There was no denying that. He had a drink with a person his age. That was it. Just one. Maybe it was three. Or four. His head felt like it was being hammered by little people.

Surely Hermione didn't mean for Harry to shag the Slytherin. Someone who can do anything…. What happened last night?

He forced himself into trying to remember. Remember something; anything from the previous night. Nothing came to mind though. They had to have sex.

Once Harry sat up his back and arse ached. Ached like someone had just put two cocks up his hole instead of one. There was no way that Malfoy was that big. But it did state the fact that they did do something last night. Just something that wasn't meant to happen.

It was a good ache. Last night must have been fun or something similar to being fun. Harry grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and just as he did he noticed a note and a tie.

Both of them were not his and they had not been there before. Curiously, Harry picked up the note and read it.

_Don't forget to visit me and Theo! Our new address it 5230 on Hallow road. Be there next Friday Draco. We can't wait to see you._

_-Pansy. _

Of course. The prat would leave something like this. Today was Tuesday so maybe it's from last Friday. If Malfoy really thought it was important he wouldn't have forgotten it. Though a tie couldn't really be forgotten.

Harry groaned and got out of the bed. The pain in his lower back seemed to increase. How long had they fucked last night?

It wasn't a surprise to see Hermione sleeping on the couch in the drawing room. She had been laying there for the past week since she and Ron had a little disagreement. Ron had given him a hint that it had something to do with Lavender.

Lavender Brown hadn't been relevant to anything since sixth year. He would have thought that Hermione and Ron would have easily gotten over that. But Ron had a case at the Ministry in which Lavender had witnessed her friend randomly dissolving. Afterwards they had tea together. Hermione wouldn't have found out about it if Lavender didn't open her mouth. Lavender had told Hermione herself that Ron was coming over to her house later. It was a pretty idiotic thing for her to do yet Hermione was furious.

They had talked about it all a few days ago after Hermione was ready to talk. Occasionally Ron wouldn't come over to Grimmauld Place when Hermione was sleeping and watch her. Harry didn't know about it until he got up two nights ago and found him standing in front of the couch. It was a weird thing for Ron to do and weirder when he didn't wake her up to apologize. He had to feel some guilt otherwise he wouldn't be coming over every night.

Proving his thought, Harry saw a note laying on the coffee table in front of the couch. Careful not to wake Hermione up, Harry crept over to the table and picked it up.

_Harry,_

_I'll be coming over tomorrow morning. _

_-Ron_

After he read it he glanced over at the clock hanging off the wall. It was almost nine. Ron would probably be here any second.

Harry marched back up the stairs silently as to not wake Hermione. Once he got up to the second landing he went to the bathroom to start the shower.

Unlike Ron, Harry was unemployed at the moment. His outburst at the Ministry had caused him to leave work for two months. Fortunately he needed the little vacation. All of the things that happened with him and Oliver were hectic and he didn't feel like being ridiculed if he went to work.

Everyone at work had told him that he and Oliver wouldn't work. Something about dating a quidditch star wasn't going to turn out. Harry wished they weren't right but it turned out that they were. Whatever Oliver was paying to keep The Prophet from talking about their little break up he should continue doing it.

Harry had thought about going back to Oliver. But for what? To be lied to again. Perhaps ignoring him had been the wrong way to go with the thing but it still felt wrong. Like going back into a fire after being burned. If he went back to Oliver he would be mental.

He stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water streamed down his back. Harry let out a moan.

Oh yes this was his happy place. Closing his eyes, he felt the water prickle over his shoulders and down to his back. Just feeling the hot water soothed him. It wasn't a feeling he could feel anywhere else. The moan echoed in his mind and then poked at a memory.

What memory was it though? The moan had turned into someone else's. It was too…gorgeous to belong to Oliver. Oliver had more of a husky voice than a moan like a porn star.

No. No it couldn't be Malfoy. If he couldn't remember what happened last night then he couldn't remember what his moan was. But it did belong to a guy. It didn't belong to any of the guy's he had been sober with before. Why did Malfoy sound so mellow when he moaned?

Think Harry think….there had to be something from last night. He didn't even know why he wanted to remember something. Usually he didn't want anything to do with the bastard. It wasn't until now that he wanted more of him. Call himself mad but he wanted to hear that moan again.

.

"Harder! I said harder you filthy blonde!"

Draco was getting annoyed with his client already. The needy. He had them occasionally but this one seemed to not want any impute on what Draco would say. Immediately once Draco walked through the door he was slammed against the wall and the other man was already sucking at his neck. He couldn't do anything except moan and ask for more. Somehow they had made it to the bedroom and stripped their clothes off on the way.

Concentrating, Draco gripped the sides of the man and gave a brutal thrust. He doubled his pace and moved his hand to the man's back. He didn't know why he was into this. _Probably to forget about what happened with Potter._

Draco gripped the man's cock into his hand and gave it a squeeze. In return the man arched his back and gave his final orgasm before he came into Draco's hand.

Draco's own orgasm came from deep within him. It's like it was ripped out of him. Defiantly something he didn't normally do. Maybe he could get paid more if it looked like he was actually enjoying himself as well.

He pulled out, his cock wet and slippery with his own come. Draco sighed and laid down next to the other guy. They lay in silence, both trying to catch their breath. This was not a normal Tuesday for him.

"How much?" said the guy, startling Draco a little.

"Fifty," Draco managed to say, still trying to catch his own breath.

The man stood up and walked over to his dresser. He came back with fifty pounds and handed it to Draco. Gratified, Draco put his clothes back on and put the money into his pocket. He reminded himself to take a good and long cold shower once he got back to his flat.

If only this was a wizard he would have cleaned himself off with his wand which was transfigured to look like a cigar. He could have cleaned himself off at Potter's, though if he had come there would only have been dried come.

With a wave, Draco opened the door and left. What a disturbing neighborhood. It looked like trash honestly. The walls of the apartment buildings were designed by amateurs with graffiti. In no way could that be passed for art. He took the stairs down, which looked like the paint was already fading away. Did the people even care how the place looked?

Shaking his head, Draco found an alleyway nearby. Even the bricks in the alleyway were crumbling, some painted with the same obscure wordings that were on the sides of the apartment buildings.

He apparated back to his flat. He was tired, but knowing that it was almost six there would be no time for sleep. And it's not really that normal to be having coffee at six at night. He had felt the exhausted building up inside him ever since he left Potter's. Whatever it was he did to him it must have been good.

Draco took out the money from his pocket. He walked into his bedroom and pulled out the box that he kept under his bed. His whore money, he called it. It's not like anyone would steal it but in case someone did he had transfigured it to look like a shoe box.

Looking at all the money he had made Draco realize that he didn't even get his money from Potter. Stupid bastard.

Draco went to check his trouser from this morning that were laying on his bed. He almost fainted when he realized that they weren't even his trousers. He must have been in such a hurry to get out that he had grabbed Potter's trousers instead of his.

Those were his nice ones though. He had them tailored in France last summer.

The ring of his phone brought Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco took the phone off it's stand and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

There was only breathing on the other side for a moment. He checked the caller i.d making sure that it wasn't his company calling.

When it wasn't he cleared his throat.

"Hello?" He said again, growing irritated already.

"Malfoy?"

_Oh Merlin._ Just the person he needed. He didn't need his day to end exactly the way it had started. "What Potter?"

"I have something of yours," Potter said.

Draco rolled his eyes, clutching the phone in his hand.

"My money perhaps? My trousers? Ring a bell to you?"

"I didn't know about any of that actually," Potter said nervously. "You forgot a tie and a note from Pansy."

"Right well I also want my bloody money Potter."

"Are you saying you want to meet?"

"No I don't trust owls with money. Come to my flat."

"Flat? Er-sure what's the address?"

"940 Pleasant Ridge."

"I'll be there."

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The streets were dimmed by the light posts. The crisp air fluttered through Harry's hair as he made his way to Malfoy's. Of course he forgot the money. Did Malfoy really expect him to give him money from a night that he didn't remember? It was mental. The whole thing.

Earlier that day he and Ron had gone out to get some coffee. They talked about Lavender. It was sixth year all over again. Lavender wanting Ron and Hermione getting jealous. He didn't see why Ron didn't just pick one or the other. Or just Hermione. He can't deal with the sickening words 'my won won,' ever again.

When they were there though, Oliver had come into the coffee shop. Harry didn't see much into it until Oliver sat down at a table glancing out the window every now and then. It was suspicious and Harry would look over at him waiting to see who the mystery person was. Ron became furious that he wasn't paying attention to his own personal problems and was still into the said bastard.

Harry couldn't help it though. Oliver was so precious and seemed so innocent. That was until a gigantic bomb of truths exploded everywhere a few weeks ago. Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Ron left or when the mystery person finally arrived.

Oliver looked over at Harry as the mystery person walked into the shop. It looked as if the blood was being drained from his face when he saw Harry. When mystery person walked over to Oliver smiling. Oliver gave him a weak smile.

Mystery person wore grey slacks with a black jacket. From the back it could look like Harry. He didn't wear any glasses though. Oliver was delighted to see this man though. When they hugged, Harry felt his stomach drop. When they held hands his head was full with thoughts. When they kissed Harry's heart skipped a beat.

A rapid fury boiled up inside Harry. He didn't know what to do. Desperately he wanted to punch the mystery person in the face. But who was the bad guy here? It was Oliver. It was obvious that Oliver knew Harry was there. Harry had watched Oliver scan the place cautiously before walking in. He just had to put on a big show. When his eyes landed on Harry his face paled. But he walked to an empty table and waited for this prick to show up.

Harry knew his instincts and knew every time he had one of these moments when he wanted to break someone's teeth, it never worked out quite the way he wanted to. He clenched his fists into balls and hurriedly left the coffee shop.

He didn't even know where he was going. So many emotions were stirring inside him. A mixture of both betrayal and anger. Betrayal conquered though. It was like a slap to the face.

Oliver showing off his new boyfriend in front of Harry was immature. It was obvious that he was flaunting what else would he be doing? He was purposely trying to make Harry jealous.

Two could play at that game.

..

"Take that you whore! You like that? Come for me blondie!" shouted the filthy man thrusting into Draco. Another feisty person who likes to talk to dirty who felt in control is what Draco liked and hated at the same time. Draco wanted to be in charge no matter what, but he didn't argue if the person could mimic him. In fact it turned Draco on even more.

Both of them were drenched in each other's sweat. Skin against skin. It was almost perfect. The man shagged like a God. But it was just another customer. Nothing besides money.

Draco gave a moan before he came. The man kneeled down, and Draco could have almost come again when the man started to lick the white come off of his stomach. A brilliant shag for money? This was the life.

The knock at the door was the first sound they heard besides occasional moans. The man had said there wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. Draco knew that on the other side of that door was the man's boyfriend or girlfriend. Or wife or husband. He had heard about this happening to other people in his business, but he thought it was a joke.

His body froze as well as the other man.

"Conner! I'm locked out! Can you open the bloody door?" Said a voice that belonged to a man. Conner, the person who just gave Draco a good shag, wasn't even looking at Draco. His eyes were fixated on the door with a guilty expression.

There was a noise of keys on the other side of the door. Draco didn't need to even think twice. His clothes were scattered on the floor far out of his reach. The key went into the lock and made a loud crack when the door opened.

Draco threw a blanket on top of him getting annoyed at this Conner person who wasn't doing a thing about the situation.

The slam of the door could have made Draco go death.

"WHO IS HE?" said the man. Draco tried not to look directly at either at them. He thanked Merlin that the money was already in his trousers pocket. Who knows what would happen if he had asked for the money in front of his boyfriend or whoever this guy was.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME NOW?" The man continued to yell as Draco picked up his scattered clothing off the floor, hastily putting his shirt on, missing a few buttons but there was no top to button every single one.

"YOU WHORE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME! WE HAD A FUTURE!" the man said continuing to harp.

"Had?- 

"YOU THINK I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AFTER THIS? YOU PATHETIC FILTH!"

There was a silence. Draco was putting his trousers on when the furious man came over to Draco and punched him.

A good punch right in the mouth. The blow took Draco by surprise even though he expected someone to do something to him.

He didn't even try to care. The pain was forming in him but he was good at fabricating an expression. But not right now. The blood from his lip dripped onto the floor, creating a scarlet pool of blood.

The screaming continued as Draco closed the door behind him. The streets weren't full with many people this time of day. It was better that way. Draco didn't want anyone to see the blood dripping down. He was positive that he was leaving a trail of blood on the sidewalks but Draco continued to walk to the nearest alleyway to dissipate.

When Draco found a deserted alleyway nearby, Draco was already rethinking about apparating. From previous experiences with an injury like this, the apparition just made it worse. He needed to escape this neighborhood though. An alleyway or hitchhiking would be the only options to escape from that couple. Draco didn't like hitchhiking though. Most were straight and when Draco did try to flirt with one he was always kicked out.

Apparate. Don't focus on the pain just focus on the destination. Focusing…pain…focusing..

When he opened his eyes he was gushed with relief that he was looking at his flat. He glanced around before taking out his key to open the door. The key had already gone through but to his surprise the door was already unlocked. Cautiously, he opened up the door to find all the lights turned off.

If there was a burglary they sure made it look ordinary. There was nothing on the ground nor was there any clothes hanging off the furniture like there was before. Who would break into his flat to clean it? He didn't give his second key to anyone except for Pansy if she was staying in the city. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and gripped it into his hand.

There was neither sound of movement nor any trace of evidence that someone was there.

There was not a response. Suddenly there was a noise coming from his bedroom. He gripped his wand tighter in his hand and walked silently over to the door. If there was a robber he didn't want them to know Draco was here.

His hand touched the door knob only to find that it was already cracked open. Leaning against the door, he pushed on it and raised his hand to point at his bed.

.

_Earlier_

Harry didn't know where to go. There wasn't anywhere that he wanted to go in particular. Going back to Grimmauld Place meant telling Hermione what had happened the night before with Malfoy or telling her what happened this morning at the coffee shop. Neither story was worth reliving.

But he wanted to get even with Oliver. Show off another bloke in front of him like he had done to Harry. Malfoy was the first person who came to mind. He's already a prostitute and a great liar, but Harry didn't want to kiss him sober.

He pulled out the slip of parchment that he had wrote Malfoy's address on. He intended to go today and already had some money in his pocket. If he was going today it would be the best time to tell Malfoy about what he wanted.

Asking Malfoy for a favor wasn't something that Harry thought would ever happen. That and the favor being a whore for a day or two. He knew that Malfoy wouldn't argue if he was getting paid for lying.

Harry snuck into a quiet alleyway and apparated to 940 Pleasant Ridge. The neighborhood he apparated to was nothing like he envisaged. The apartment building was architecture was most likely done by an artist of some sort. The doors were high with glass in them. The bricks were granite with some design in them. It said Malfoy but it was also a muggle residence.

There wasn't anyone around when he walked up to the door to find it locked. Harry looked at the _ on the side of wall by the door. He looked for Malfoy's name knowing it would be 940. He pressed the button.

"Er-it's Harry. Can I come up?" He said into the speaker.

There wasn't any answer when he let go.

He pressed down on the button once again and there wasn't answer that time either. Already growing irritated he pulled out his wand. It was a quiet neighborhood and there didn't seem like there would be anyone coming up to him right now.

Pointing his wand at the door, he muttered the unlocking charm, hoping that it would work. When he reached for the handle he was surprised that it had worked. The inside was more luxurious than the outside. There was a small fountain in the middle with Persian rugs on the floor. There were three lifts lined up on the wall to his right.

His footsteps seemed to have broken a wall of silence as they tapped against the hard floor. He stepped to the lift and pressed the button for the ninth floor, which was the last floor if you didn't count the roof.

When he got off he found a wide hallway.

_940…_

The search began for Malfoy's flat. Would he get mad at Harry for coming unannounced? Harry had said he was coming up outside. If he was desperate for the money there wasn't anything he could do about it. He remembered that he forgot the trousers that he had asked for.

Finally, he found the flat number and also found that locked. He groaned as he pulled out his and did the unlocking charm again.

The room was nothing like the ground floor or outside. There were clothes strewed on the floors and trash everywhere. He expected more of a Malfoy. He had expected it to be better than the ground floor. Maybe with plants on tables and white furniture that looked like it hadn't been touched. Defiantly nothing like he expected.

The lights were off and if Malfoy was here he would have been pushing him out the door right now. A phone on the nearest table next to the balcony started to ring.

Without even thinking, Harry walked over to the table and picked the phone up from the stand.

"Er-hello?" Harry said into the phone.

"Dragon! How are you? I heard what happened," said the man on the other end. Dragon? Harry bit down on his lip to suppress the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Sorry sir this is…" This is who? An enemy? Acquaintance? "Draco's friend. I'm sure he'll be in shortly. Would you like me to take a message?"

Harry wasn't anything but scum to Draco but the man didn't need to know that. He believed it and started to talk about a call that he got for a 7:00 appointment tomorrow. When Harry hung up he expected Malfoy to come bursting through the door and throttle him. But nothing happened.

Harry looked around the flat again. Where he was standing was a large window that took up most of the wall. The drapes fell gently to the sides of it. A latch on the far right could be unhooked to go out on the balcony. The room itself was very Malfoy but the state of it would be like a house elf forgot to clean his room for a month.

The kitchen was in a corner by the door that was separated from the rest of the room with a bar. It would look cleaner if there weren't rum bottles on top of the bar area. The living room had a large black couch that faced the fireplace. Usually people would put pictures of their childhood, of themselves, or anything on the mantel above the fireplace. Malfoy's mantel didn't have anything on it. It just was apart of the wall as it collected the dust.

Harry walked over to a bookcase that leaned against the wall. It would have seemed like any other person's collection of books at first but even Harry knew better than that. There were many potion books along with other books he saw in Diagon Alley.

Harry picked up a shirt off the ground. The aroma of it was clear that it had been laying on the ground for well over a month. That was when Harry pulled out his wand for what he hoped was the last time and began to clean. Starting with the living room.

.

Draco didn't know what to think. Harry bloody Potter was on his bed sleeping. Sleeping! The clothes that had once been on the floor were now in a large basket next to the bed.

A pillow was near Draco's foot and he picked it up, throwing it at the bastard sleeping on his bed. The pillow hit him in the face and jolted him awake.

The surprise that came across Potter's face was unmistakable.

"What are you doing in my house Potter?" Draco asked, standing close to the door.

"I-I was just…," Potter stuttered. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You broke into my flat, cleaned it, and now you're sleeping in my bed!" Draco stated almost shouting. He walked over to his bed reaching out to grab Potter by the wrist.

Potter didn't move away but when Draco wrapped his fingers around Potter's skinny wrist he was pulled down. He was flipped onto his bed now looking at Potter. This was absurd. He shouldn't be treated like this on his own bed.

Potter leaned down, his lips barely touching his neck. Something sparked in Draco like he wanted more of whatever it was.

"I can make it up to you Malfoy," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

The sensation overpowered Draco. He was weak and being controlled by the sensation. He shouldn't get hard from Potter of all people, but his cock was thickening in his trousers. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice this.

"I knew you would want this," Potter said, kissing at his jaw.

Was this the same Potter who was trying to find words to say to Draco just moments before? Draco wrapped his arms around Potter's waist.

_Fine. _Draco thought.

He let his hand trial towards Potter's arse. The trousers separated his hands from the bare skin underneath.


	4. Chapter 4

All thoughts of hatred fled Draco's body as he was full with Potter's cock. He didn't even say for Potter to stop; he didn't even say anything when Harry started to kiss him. He just found himself returning the kiss.

As much as it pained Draco to be the bottom he loved it. If he had known ahead of time that Potter would be so beautiful when he shagged then Draco would have not left Potter's house yesterday. Is this what he was missing? Were those years at school just immaturity?

The look on Potter's face answered his question. Such concentration was on the other man's face that Draco knew this was going to be a good shag. Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from Potter.

"Draco..," Potter said, thrusting into Draco.

A quiet moan escaped Draco and he didn't realize that he was asking for more.

Deeper. Harder. Beautiful.

No mercy was surfaced as Potter continued to pound his cock into Draco. It was obvious to Draco that Potter had done this before. How many other blokes had been given the honor to….

This was just a shag and nothing else. He wondered if Potter had been more brutal when they were drunk.

He could tell that Potter was on the verge of coming. So was Draco. Potter's hand wrapped around Draco's cock. Draco couldn't stand it.

"Come for me Draco," Potter said. "I want to see your face when you come, screaming my name-"

"Fuck Harry!-"

Draco didn't need to be told to come because white come was already eluding from him. Then Potter came, filling Draco's hole with the slick come.

Both of them moaned out their last orgasm before Potter collapsed onto the bed beside Draco. They laid there panting for a moment. It didn't even seem to matter that their bodies were covered with sweat.

Draco eventually said, "Harry…"

That took Potter and himself by surprise. Draco had never said Potter's first name. If he had it was during school when he would be using it to mock him.

"Draco," Harry replied almost breathless.

Not a word was spoken for moments. Draco felt exhaustion pulling at him. Sleep was not essential right now. He could almost still feel Harry's hot cock inside him.

Next time Draco will top.

Next time? Was that a promise that Draco was making to himself? The shag tonight was great and it must have been a hell of a lot better than last time.

"Do you mind if I stay over for tonight? Just tonight," Potter said.

"Of course," Draco found himself saying.

There wasn't anything to be said as Draco grabbed his wand and muttered _Nox_.

The darkness filled the room and Draco could still make out Harry's body. Impulsively he wrapped his arm around Harry.

Harry didn't fight back and Draco slipped away into a soothing unconscious.

When Draco awoke he found himself lying on his back with a sleeping Harry resting on his shoulder. Harry's steadied breathing against Draco's neck. It felt blissful. A glance to the window showed slivers of morning sunlight coming through the room.

What happened last night was still weighed on him. As soon as Potter left, he would go get his personal pensieve, which was stored in his closet, and fill it with memories from last night.

He felt Harry stir beside him. Without warning he felt Harry's wet tongue press against Draco's neck. His lips brushed Draco's skin. Draco felt himself harden by the touches.

Draco closed his eyes taking in the sensation feelings caused by Potter's mouth. Draco didn't want to give in just yet. He pressed his lips firmly together not wanting the moan come out that wanted to.

An open mouthed kiss was pressed at the base of Draco's neck. _Don't get in. Don't give in._

It didn't fool Draco. A hoarse moan escaped Draco's lips.

"Good morning," Draco said through a yawn.

Harry didn't answer as he licked a line on Draco's neck up to his jaw.

Draco tilted his head back making himself completely vulnerable. Is this how he would be waking up if there hadn't been any feuds between them over the years?

Potter was now straddling Draco. He looked up at him who was imbibing in the sight.

"Your neck is so fucking gorgeous," Harry said leaning back down. His lips found Draco's neck again.

Harry's mouth was frantic as it wandered over Draco's flesh. Wide open mouthed kisses were given to Draco's neck and he longed for them to meet at Draco's lips.

The ring of Draco's phone broke out.

"You're not answering that," Harry said. "I want you all for my own. I don't want to share you with some filthy whore.

Draco moaned and started to sit up. He had to. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Harry he had to get up and answer that phone.

When Draco sat up and started to walk towards the door he heard a groan come from Harry.

"Hello?" Draco said into the phone just as Potter came out of the room.

Harry's body was nothing but pure delight. He was fit and there wasn't a flaw on his skin besides maybe that scar on his forehead.

"I hope I didn't wake you Dragon," said Eli, who didn't sound remorseful at all.

Harry stepped closer to Draco. It took every ounce of him to restrain himself from throwing himself into Harry's arms.

"No," Draco managed to say. "It's fine. Is something wrong?"

Whatever Eli said he didn't hear it. He watched Potter kneel down in front of him. He almost dropped the phone as Potter pressed a kiss against his cock starting to suck on the head.

There was magic on Harry's lips. There had to be. Who else could make Draco go over the edge just by a kissing at the neck? Or now where he was almost about to come into Harry's mouth. There couldn't be any other explanation.

"Dragon?" He heard Eli ask.

"Y-yes?" Draco said, his voice quivering.

"Are you alright?"

Better than alright. Harry's green eyes were looking up at him boring into him. His lips were smeared with Draco's pre come.

"Of course I am. Why did you call?" Draco said hastily.

He reached his hand down to Harry's head as it took in most of Draco's cock. Harry sucked gently at his cock, bringing his hand up to wrap it as he continued to suck. Sucking as if it would be the last thing that Harry would have.

"We have another customer who wants you on…Saturday night at 8:00 sharp. I think it might be a bachelor party."

"Oh bachelor party. Right-"

When he said those words Potter sucked harder and started to speed up a little. He felt Harry's tongue run across his throbbing vein.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eli said.

"Positive-Oh fuck!" Draco gasped as Harry bobbed his head. "Take all of it!"

He forgot that he was still on the phone. He could still hear Eli talking in a concerned manner. One press against the end button muted him. Draco groaned as an orgasm came out of his mouth and spurts of his came into Harry's mouth.

Once he put the phone down though Harry stopped.

He stood back up his lips covered with a layer of Draco's come.

"I warned you," was all that Harry said before he crashed his lips against Draco's.

.

Harry didn't know what came over him. Anger when Draco picked up the phone, and then jealousy when he heard Draco say bachelor party.

How could someone give themselves away? He didn't want to have Draco go to a party with a group of horny blokes who would fuck Draco senseless. Only Harry could do that.

It was only for a shag for sure, but emotions were playing at Harry. He didn't know what to do. He had come to Draco's flat expecting to seek revenge against Oliver. What he did was totally beyond what he had in mind.

He had shagged Draco into oblivion or at least that's what he thought by the look on Draco's face when he came into Harry's hand. And what he did to Draco's neck just moments ago. Waking up to something that was taunting him was not helping. Then he was engulfed with Draco's cock. His skin tasted so good but his cock tasted sweeter.

Harry hadn't thought about what he would say when Draco would hang up. His goal had been to get him to end the call and pay attention to Harry. When he surfaced his lips were forming words and his mouth was pressed against Draco's.

Draco's mouth opened under Harry's and his tongue slid into his mouth.

He sucked at Draco's tongue and heard him moan against him. Draco's hand inched its way to the base of Harry's neck and slipped it through the massive tangles of Harry's hair.

Harry shoved Draco back against the wall ruthlessly and plunged his lips against the blonde's. Their lips were desperate for each other, both seeking to find the other's weakness.

A sound of Draco's head hitting the wall startled Harry a little. All of his emotions from earlier were diving into Draco's mouth. The arousal came when Draco began to rock his hips against Harry's.

He grabbed Draco's hips, grounding them against him. A successful moan emerged from Draco. Arousal was pocking at Harry's cock.

All that mattered right now was Draco. He was focused on making him come again. Draco's hands found Harry's arse and they grabbed at it. His hips jerked forward, desire filling him.

"Seeing as I have you in my control would you mind doing me a big favor?" Harry asked as stroked at Draco's cock again. His finger went over the head; the craving to replace his hand with his mouth was too big.

"Fuck," Draco said. "Anything you want."

"Fuck me."

Draco didn't even need to second guess Harry's words as he pulled at Harry's hand, walking towards the bedroom.

Draco practically threw Harry onto the bed. Harry was harder as he took in the sight of Draco now in control. He was meant to bottom but now he deserved to be top.

Harry lay his head back against the comfy pillows as Draco crawled onto the bed.

"Don't use lube," Harry said smoothly. "I want you to shag me with no shame."

Harry felt his lower half sore as he made his way back to Grimmauld Place. He had decided to stay the night at Draco's because he knew that Ron would be there. Anytime that Ron and Hermione were in the same room there wasn't anything to do but leave.

He opened the door and immediately heard the shouting of the portraits. They seemed to be screaming at each other rather than at Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry said, starting to walk down the narrow hallway to the drawing room. He found Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch together. Something that Harry hadn't seen in a while. It seemed to all be fabricated as Harry realized that Hermione was with Teddy.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy said as he saw Harry walk in.

Hermione turned her head, following Teddy's gaze.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, as Teddy struggled to get out of Hermione's arms.

The four year old Teddy waded his way through Hermione's arms and ran happily towards Harry's feet.

"I..I slept the night at the bloke who I was with the other night," He said, hoping that Hermione caught the drift. He tried to avoid cursing or speaking of shagging in front of Teddy. He scooped Teddy up in his arms and watched as his hair turned to blue.

The look of satisfaction spread over Hermione's face. The corners of her lips turned. "And did you have fun with said bloke?"

"Of course I did," He said flushing.

The doorbell rang and Harry put down Teddy. "I'll get that."

Anything to avoid the conversation of shagging someone was what Harry was hoping for. The doorbell was the perfect distraction.

He opened the door, still with a flushed face.

"Oliver?"

.

Nowhere to go on a Friday night doomed Draco. No calls or anything. Usually he would have five places to go but instead Draco was lying on his couch going over what happened today.

The day had been perfect ever since he had woken up. Literally. He thought there wasn't any come left in him from everything that happened.

Shagging was a good thing. A very good thing. Especially to Draco. It was the time to feel free and do whatever you pleased. Giving or taken was all calming to Draco.

Shagging had also got him out of going to Azkaban. Somewhat. He hadn't thought about it a lot since then but sometimes he found himself thinking about it.

He had been early to the trial and no one was there. Except for one of the Wizengamots was also early. It was pure angst to look at someone who might decide Draco's fate.

Moments of silence followed until the person came up to kissing began soon after the Wizengamot said he could persuade the Minster to not take Draco to Azkaban. They had gone to a secluded corridor.

Draco had never shagged someone at the Ministry of Magic but the bloke seemed to know where to go and how not to be seen. He wondered if other people have fucked here. Probably yes but the thought of people having an orgy down there was disgusting to Draco.

It had gone as planned. The Wizengamot had spoken up for Draco and everything that he had said made Draco look innocent. He walked out of the Ministry of Magic instead of being arrested and being thrown into Azkaban.

He didn't even know the other bloke's name and he might have even saved his life. Just over a good shag. He also wondered if anyone had found out and had him thrown into Azkaban instead of Draco. Nothing in _The Prophet_ speculated that anything was found out.

Draco hadn't stepped into the Ministry of Magic since and hoped to never do it again. Everyone in there probably would kiss at Harry's feet if he were to walk into there. Everyone in there would get out torches if Draco did.

There was more than just that reason to not go into the Ministry. Many people in there hated anyone who was a Death Eater. Everyone knew what Draco was. Some even know what he is a now. A whore. Who knew that a Slytherin would turn into a muggle whore? No one.

Only a handful knew though. And he was positive that if he stepped foot in there that people would began to talk about him.

His mind slipped back into glorious thoughts about Harry. Did that make them boyfriends? Of course it didn't. Draco didn't want to get involved in something serious that would only anchor him down from doing what he loves.

From what happened earlier, he knew that Harry did not approve of him shagging other people for money. Who would? But getting to have good head to get off the phone was better than what Draco wanted.

An owl pecked at his door. Draco groaned as he walked over, opening the latch to let the bird in. The letter had the handwriting of Pansy.

Pansy. Oh fuck he completely forgot to go to her and Theo's. He had gotten the other letter last week being invited to their new home. Most of it was bought from Theo's money.

Draco hastily grabbed his coat and cast a glimmering charm before he disapparated.

.

Oliver stood looking at Harry. His brown hair that Harry loved months ago was shorter giving no one any need to touch it. His skin was half covered in bruises, no surprise there. He looked taller and a bit fitter.

"I was told that you don't like owls coming here," Oliver said at last. "This is from the Ministry."

He held the letter out to Harry. Their fingers brushed against each other as Harry took it from him.

"Thank you," Harry said wearily.

The letter had the Ministry stamp on it. Invited to another event to make them look good.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_It would be an honor to have you attend Public Speaking of Wade and Ember Mason. They have organized this special event to talk about their findings of new potions to cure diseases we couldn't years before. We hope that you are interested."_

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry didn't care for potions at all. Nor did he care what this Mason couple had to say.

"I'm going too," Oliver said weakly. "With Elliot."

So that's the bloke's name?

"I'm going," Harry said abruptly. "And I have a date too you know."

"Great," Oliver said sheepishly. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 5

The visit to Pansy and Theodore's last night was more humble than Draco had expected. They didn't bring up that he was about two hours late or about his occupation; which would be brought up numerous occasions. It wasn't until Draco left that he realized he hadn't seen the couple in a while. Theodore must have realized that too, because he had invited Draco to go to his and Blaise's winery.

They had a new wine and wanted to test it on someone. With Draco's excellent taste in wines he had accepted it. It wasn't that he was jealous of them. Sometimes he wished he could still be making his way to the top without having to suck on someone's cock every day. But Draco was too attached now to what he was doing.

Unfortunately he went to the Bachelor party. The one that Harry had been so furious about. The men were intrigued once they saw Draco appear at their door. They were already hard before Draco arrived is what is seemed like. He was passed around and even gave himself to the man getting married. He had hesitated at first since last time he had gotten punched hard for fooling around with someone else's boyfriend.

The party ended quickly and he had made his exit before drinks were passed around. As Draco was giving head and getting head he couldn't stop thinking of Harry. Normally he would pay attention but hid mind seemed to wander if.

Harry never said that he didn't like what Draco was doing. He didn't even ask. Draco could tell that Harry disapproved of it. Especially now that they were involved. They never agreed on what to call themselves. Shag mates? That's what was running through Harry's mind. Draco wanted to take it a step farther.

Over the years it had been nothing but hate. And now after two years it seems it's nothing but sex. Years ago Draco would have sneered and judged anyone who made money from having sex with muggles. Now he was what he hated. Slytherins liked to have sex the most but to have it every day for a week as a job was far from what anyone would want. Draco was now sneering at them.

Would Harry tell his little Gryffindor friends that he shagged with someone they used to hate? He could imagine Weasley's face turning purple and already making his way to the door with his wand in his hand. Granger would probably try to go deeper and search for the logic in what Harry did and what Draco does as a living.

He hoped that Potter would keep his mouth shut. For now at least. He didn't want the press coming to his door asking about every detail that hasn't been spoken for in two years.

Draco ignored his thoughts and moved them to the back of his mind for now. He grabbed his coat and started to walk out of his bedroom and to Knockturn Alley when the phone rang.

He tried to not answer it but he knew from previous circumstances it was better to answer now than to get the lecture from Eli. Who knew that a lecture about having to have sex could be so important?

"Hello?" Draco said bluntly into the phone.

"Ah Dragon," said the person. It wasn't Eli. Only Eli called him that. No one knew his number and no one knew his nickname.

"Who is this?" Draco asked at once.

"Guess."

"I'm not playing twenty questions with a stranger-"

"Calm down Draco," the voice said. "It's Harry."

Harry. How did he know his number? Or Dragon? Embarrassment flooded Draco.

"Want to go to Diagon Alley today?" Harry asked.

Go somewhere in public with Harry Potter after what happened last night? This couldn't be a date. But it was the first thing to come to mind that could describe it.

"I was actually on my way there," Draco said.

"Great. See you there then," Harry said.

A click ended the call. Draco didn't even get to ask how Harry knew.

.

Harry had stood by the door for a moment after Oliver left. He had blurted the words before he could stop himself. Jealousy was playing at him and it needed to stop. Oliver was with someone else. Elliot. And now that Harry confessed to going on a date with Draco Malfoy he had to play along.

He had gone to Draco's the other night for the same reason. To play along. He had gone beyond playing along though. He wasn't even sure if he liked Oliver anymore. The thoughts were still kicking at him. How could someone like someone even after they were lied to most of the relationship?

He didn't know how he was going to persuade Draco to go to the Ministry. Oliver now expected Harry to go to this Ministry party with someone that Harry had hated for years. He would either have to fake his attraction towards Draco or just tell Oliver that he lied.

That would be an idea. Lying to someone who had lied to him. The perfect plan to get back. He didn't know why he wanted to get back at someone. He was obviously involved with someone else.

After Harry returned to the drawing room Teddy had already gone upstairs and Hermione and Ron were in a heated discussion. They were so involved with each other they didn't notice Harry. He took advantage and stood behind the wall to the drawing room.

"Because Ron," Hermione said intensely. "Snogging your ex-girlfriend isn't a good thing! I thought you were going to be loyal!"

"It was just a onetime thing! It won't happen again. I can be loyal if you let me prove it!"

"That's not what Ginny said. She told me that this isn't the only time. How many girls have you been with behind my back?"

"Only one," Ron said softly. "I was drunk and so was she."

"What was her name?" Hermione asked.

There was a pause. Harry thought that he wouldn't say. Even Harry didn't know about this one. It was true that there had been other girls. But the other two were when Ron was drunk and they weren't intentionally. Ron told Harry that there had been two other girls but they were such vague memories that he didn't recall who they were. Harry didn't want to say what about the other times. Who knows how many people he has snogged but doesn't remember anything at all?

"Cho Chang.," Ron said weakly.

"Harry's ex-girlfriend? I thought you just said you were drunk! How could you remember who it was?"

Harry unfortunately was on Hermione's side. How could Ron kiss Cho? After what happened between them? Harry wanted to come out from behind the wall but he kept hidden craving to hear more.

"I remember her face! And I remember it wasn't that long!"

"How can you remember so much when you were drunk?" Hermione said, obviously not believing any word that he's saying.

Harry hated how often they fought now. There wasn't a time when they weren't. This wasn't the first time that he had listened in on one of their fights. He sighed and stepped away from the wall walking into the drawing room.

Their bitter yells ceased to silence and they were both attempting to façade their fighting by smiling. Like nothing had happened.

"I went to check on Teddy," Harry lied. He was just full on them today.

Hermione nodded. "Who was at the door?"

Harry wanted to lie about that too. Telling her who was at the door would mean telling her why he had come and what he talked about.

"Oliver," he said.

"What did he want?" She said as Harry had predicted.

They all sat down on the couch. Harry felt like he was trespassing. He missed where they could laugh at things and they could all get along. Now he felt like a distraction from an ongoing fight that will never stop.

"Only inviting me to the Ministry party," He said.

"Oh we got a letter too," She said. "Weeks ago though."

Before the fighting started she meant.

"Why would Oliver invite you to go with him?" Ron asked.

"No he just brought the letter. He's dating that bloke we saw at the coffee shop," Harry said idly.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said.

And he meant it. But Harry didn't care. He was used to getting apologizes. It's not like he did something wrong. Of course they're just feeling sorry for him. It was a delicate situation and Harry was glad he ended it with Oliver at the time instead of agreeing to ignore the lies. He was given a choice when Oliver confessed to using Harry. To continue to date Oliver or break up with someone you thought you loved. Harry took the hard way.

"I'm going with Draco Malfoy," Harry said openly. "To the Ministry. He was the person who I shagged the other night. Don't ask any questions."

Harry stood up ignoring their shocked faces. They didn't ask for anything else but Harry could see how desperate they were to know more.

When Harry wasn't feeling as tired as he was feeling then he would tell them whatever they wanted to know but for now all he could think about was laying down in his bed. To dream about anything about Oliver and Elliot. He didn't mind if he dreamt about Draco.

When Harry woke up in the morning he descended the stairs still tired. Hermione was sleeping on the couch in the drawing room again. Harry felt sorry for not clearing out a room for her. She didn't mind it. Or she didn't ask about having her own room. Harry tried not to hire a house elf and have one clean a room out but knowing Hermione it would only add to her furious rage.

He went into the kitchen. There were two letters on the counter that were both for him. One was for Ron saying he left early this morning and found the other letter on the door. The other letter was thankfully not from the Ministry.

He opened it and was surprised to find that it was from Oliver.

_Harry,_

_I'm happy that you found someone else to like. It's good to know that you're moving on and don't hate me. I hope we can see each other before tomorrow night. I'll be in Diagon Alley today. Guess which store. I hope I see you there!_

_ -Oliver_

Harry felt consumed of regret. He did hate Oliver. He wasn't over him yet. Even after Draco…..

A wicked grin spread across Harry's face. A plan was coursing through his mind. A horrible one.

He picked up the phone and called the company that he worked for. It took some persuading to get the guy named Eli to give Harry Draco's number. Harry had to lie and tell him that he lost it and knew that the company would have it. The lies kept coming.

Once Harry had called Draco and was told to meet Draco at the wine shop called Nott and Zabini, which was owned by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, he was satisfied.

The pieces were fitting along with the lies coming after. It was time for Oliver to meet his new boyfriend.

.

Draco arrived at Diagon Alley, not seeing Harry anywhere yet. He didn't tell Blaise and Theo ahead of time that Harry Potter would be coming with him to test a new wine. Nor did he want to. He wanted them to be surprised and start asking questions immediately. It wasn't normal for a whore to actually date a bloke.

Five minutes passed and there still wasn't a sign of him. Then he saw him. He was standing near the quidditch supply store. He was looking through the windows as if searching for something or someone. Draco smiled a little and walked over to him, avoiding the many glares that he received.

"Harry," He said, as he got over to him.

Harry jumped a little not expecting Draco at all. "Oh Draco. I'm glad you're here-"

"We're late already," Draco said grabbing Harry's wrist and beginning to walk towards Knockturn Alley. "I thought we agreed to meet at the winery not at the quidditch store."

"I-I just thought that I might need….something," Harry said stuttered.

Was that a lie? Draco wondered if he was lying. If he was telling the truth then why didn't he go inside to look instead of looking through the windows?

They made their way to Knockturn Alley. It still gave that eerie feeling but to Draco it felt better than Diagon Alley. He knew most of the people who were walking around and none of them stopped to glare at him or insult him.

The winery was a little crowded but Theo and Blaise saw them come in and brought them to the back room. Draco hadn't told Harry what they were doing there.

"So what do you think of it?" Theo asked anxiously.

Draco didn't know what to say. The hint of citrus rested on his taste buds. It was simply brilliant.

"What did you put in this?" Draco asked taking another sip.

"Cherry, plum-"Theo started.

"Don't tell him," Blaise said. He looked back to Draco. "We can only say it's a citrus drink."

"As I predicted," Draco said satisfied. "Do you have a bottle of this?"

They nodded and Blaise left getting a bottle from the storage room. Theo looked timidly as he looked down biting his lip.

"Theo?" Draco asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing it's just something I should have said last night," Theo said looking up at Draco smiling a bit.

"Well? What is it then?" Draco asked.

Theo looked around for a moment even though they were alone. Besides Potter. Blaise came back with the bottle which Draco figured was their only one. Draco deserved it being that he tested the drink which could have been poisoned. Theo, who looked hurt having been distracted, cleared his throat.

"Pansy is pregnant," Theo said proudly.

Draco didn't know what to say. He should have realized that she was pregnant last night. She looked more rounded but Draco bit his tongue thinking that she was just getting fat.

"Er-congratulations then," Draco said, taking the bottle from Blaise.

A few minutes later they left the winery and made their way back to Diagon Alley. They weaved through the crowds most giving disgusting looks over to Draco. They got through the mass of people and were back to where the Quidditch Supply Store

"Hey Harry-"Draco said, then followed Harry's gaze.

The old quidditch captain for Gryffindor was standing near them holding hands with someone. Harry seemed so entranced by the couple but when Draco looked back he realized that he was looking at Oliver Wood not both of them.

Draco knew that they used to be together a few months ago. Months have passed and Harry should feel nothing. Harry quickly grabbed Draco's hand and continued to look at Oliver. The first thought was to let go but then he looked back at the couple.

They were walking over to Draco and Harry. The other guy that was holding hands with Wood looked oddly familiar. He couldn't remember where he had seen the person before.

"Glad you could make it," Wood said beaming. "Nice to see you again Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

"I guess I'll be seeing you both tomorrow night then," Oliver said starting to walk away. "See you at the Ministry."

Oliver walked off hand in hand with the other bloke who Draco knew but didn't.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Tomorrow night? Ministry?

"What is he talking about Potter?" Draco said confused.

"I told him you would be my date," Harry said simply, still looking at Oliver. "To the Ministry party."

.

Harry continued to watch Oliver walk away with Elliot until they were out of sight. He completely forgot that Draco was there. He also forgot to tell him that he was going to the Ministry of Magic's party.

"I can't go," Draco said dismissively.

Harry looked back at Draco who looked outraged. Almost looked like Hermione after a fight with Ron. Almost.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Harry said, actually meaning it.

"I hate the Ministry and they hate me," Draco said.

After a moment Draco agreed to go but not to stay too long. Harry offered for him to use polyjuice potion but Draco quickly declined the offer.

They both disapparated back to their own homes. Once Harry entered the door it sounded like a hell house. The portraits were screaming at each other. Most of the words coming from them involved 'mudblood.' He heard Teddy crying somewhere. Upstairs it sounded like. And above all he couldn't ignore the shouts coming from the drawing room.

He quickly marched upstairs to Teddy's room and scooped him up. He was still crying when Harry made his way back down the stairs. The narrow hallway was full with bickering. Harry walked through them telling them to stop yelling and he was surprised when most of them stopped talking.

He held Teddy closely to his chest as he walked to the drawing room. Ron and Hermione were beyond yelling. They were both red in the face and it looked like Ron had been punched or hit by her.

"This has to stop!" Harry yelled.

Teddy stirred in his arms continuing to cry louder at Harry yelling. Harry put him down on the floor watching him go somewhere else.

"Hermione you have to leave. I'm sorry but I can't stand coming home to my home to this every day. Either make up or break up I don't care anymore! Whatever stops this! In my opinion you should ignore what happened. It's not that big of a deal. But I do not want to come home to every portrait screaming along with Teddy yelling from upstairs!" Harry yelled.

Both of them were quiet and Harry went back upstairs not wanting to hear what they have to say. He found Teddy crunched down by the stairs covering his ears. Harry kneeled down in front of him.

"I'm sorry about the yelling Teddy," Harry said. He watched Teddy's hair turn grey. He knew that was a sign of Teddy being angry.

"It won't happen again. I promise. How about we go upstairs?" Harry offered. He picked Teddy back up and went back upstairs. The house was entirely quiet. He wasn't even sure if they were talking or not. It almost seemed peaceful if it wasn't for what he knew what was happened just moments before.

He put Teddy back in his crib and sat in the chair next to it.

The door from downstairs opened and closed. There was no slamming which felt like the first time in a while.

"See Teddy. I promised there wouldn't be any more yelling," Harry said.

He hoped it was true. There wasn't any remorse from what he said. Though he didn't actually want Hermione to leave. He could make her a room. He was just desperate for the fighting to end. Teddy was supposed to be looked after when he was gone not be ignored and shut up in his room while they fought. It was completely mad.

When Teddy finally fell asleep Harry went back downstairs to find both Hermione and Ron gone. There wasn't anything left behind.

.

Draco wasn't even on the couch for a minute before the phone rang. Was there ever a break? Even five minutes? There had to be other people that Eli could call. Even if Draco was the best person in the company.

"Dragon?" Eli asked.

"Yes sir?" Draco said, trying to sound kind.

"Someone wants you at 6923 Portales. Immediately," Eli said and hung up.

Immediately? Probably someone broke up with the bloke and now he was miserable, seeking out for someone to fuck him.

Draco had no choice but to change into cleaner clothes and left. Not even a chance to relax. He forgot to mention that he should get tomorrow night off for the Ministry deal. He still couldn't believe that Harry didn't tell him.

The walk there wasn't too far. It was closer to Diagon Alley then Draco expected. Draco wondered if the bloke was a wizard. Only a handful of wizards have only been shagged by Draco. Some were girls though.

Draco noticed that the farther he walked the more it looked like no one lived in the homes. He went down a small winding path to the house. When Draco arrived it seemed like no one was home. All the lights in the small house were off. The house also looked in bad shape. Some of the bricks were fading from its original color.

Draco knocked on the door already knowing there wouldn't be an answer.

"Hello?" Draco asked. "Someone here called. Is anyone there?"

That was when he noticed a note taped to the door. He ripped it off glancing at the door before reading it.

_Malfoy,_

_I know you're secret. You have five seconds to run._

_-E_

Secret? Draco didn't have any secrets… except for what happened at the Ministry. He looked back down at the letter.

_Five seconds to run._

Draco quickly jumped off of the tarnished porch and barely made it to the grass as the house burst into flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Startled, Draco looked around. The neighborhood he was in wouldn't care less if a house had just exploded. The next house was at the end of the street.

Draco dusted himself off and watched the house continue to flame up. Someone knew a secret of his. And he knew which secret that was. The only person he knew who could know was the person he shagged. But that doesn't provide him with any clue who it was. He forgot the bloke's name and his face.

Frustrated and covered in ash, Draco stands up. Looking left and right he disapparated. He found himself in an alleyway in London. Not the Manor. Not his flat. But somewhere he didn't know. The perfect place to walk around and try to forget everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

Potter. The last person he thought he would ever fancy is dancing around his mind. Taunting him. Draco didn't want to admit but he likes the stupid git. Not caring if Potter didn't have mutual feelings. If only his parents could see him now. A whore who likes Harry Potter. Disowned would be the first thing from his father. His mother would hesitate and agree.

He found himself disapparating once again except this time the London streets vanished in a black pool around him and he saw the Malfoy Manor staring down at him. The high buildings that used to look nice looked more like miserable. Draco knew some house elves still were there.

Potter. Secrets. No longer a secret. Not a secret to start with if the person knew about it. Draco only hoped this was some joke and was waiting for Blaise to jump out and laugh at him. Nothing happened. This was happening. His heart hammered against his chest.

He walked up to the iron gate expecting them to be incased by magic. They weren't. It had been a few months since he had last visited the Manor and having it not been warded anybody could have broken in.

The pathway up to the front door was daunting. The grass was overgrown, weeds covered most of the yard from lack of caring. If someone were to break in they wouldn't find anything. They would think it wasn't worth it just by the look of the shape of the house.

Still, Draco trudged toward the door. Remembering when he would come along the same pathway and stop at the door after a game of quidditch by himself. He would stand by the door for a few minutes before his father or his mother would answer. He never questioned them. His father would be in his study working on Ministry or Hogwarts business and his mother would be up in her room doing who knows what?

He entered the house which looked gloomy compared to the outside. So far he could spot three spider webs. The house elves haven't even minded. All probably gone or dead having not been ordered to do anything for months.

Draco took the staircase up to the second floor. The hallways look abandoned giving an eerie feeling. It's just his home. Though if he was a stranger lurking around this place he would start running. The portraits are all snoozing in their frames. He creaked open the door to his bedroom. The light from outside streaked across his room. His room seemed to be the only house that had been cleaned. The house elves would tidy their only master's room in case he did come back to visit. So they are still here. But where? No sign of life was present in any of the corridors that Draco saw on his way up.

Sitting on his dresser is the old carven Death Eater mask. Only laying there collecting dust. Draco traced his finger across the patterns on the mask. Through these eye slits he saw many people he saw burn or drop dead in front of him. For once he felt proud that he wasn't like his father during the war. He hadn't even killed that many people.

He set the mask back down on the dresser and sighed. This was once the house he loved to be in. Now he just wanted out. He had forgotten why he even came.

To escape his thoughts? They would only continue to stay in his mind. To be calm? There shouldn't be any comfort after what happened and where he's at now. It was all so confusing. The old Draco wouldn't stall and would track down whoever it was who nearly killed him. But Draco didn't have the drive. Who would confess to wanting to kill him?

There are many people who want him dead. But killing someone would put you in a cell in Azkaban. There would be no shame to those who wanted Draco dead. If there were no consequences to killing the only death eater left alive then Draco would be surrounded by a crowd holding pitchforks.

Draco knew how the Wizarding World viewed him as. An orphan death eater. An orphan. The only orphan they will ever like it Harry Potter. Ever since he was a toddler he practically had it out to be some hero. Draco was not a hero. And even if he showed some courageous act it would still be ignored.

Harry Potter, his shagging friend, was back in his mind again. Everything seemed to come back to Potter. He tried pushing all the thoughts away but then there was a soft tapping at his window.

An owl was hovering next to his window with a letter in between its beak. Was it another letter from the person who almost blew him to shreds?

He opened the latch on the window letting the owl fly into Draco's room, perching itself on the headboard of the bed. The white snow owl was known to everyone who went to Hogwarts. Harry Potter's owl.

Draco cautiously walked forward to the owl, taking the letter in between its break. Surprisingly the owl didn't bite him instead it continued to look statue like.

_Dear Draco,_

_I sent the letter to your flat first only to understand that you weren't there. The only other place you could be is the Manor which hopefully you are. I'm just reminding you that we'll leave for the Ministry at 7:00. Since you're at the Manor I can floo._

_-Harry_

Draco groaned as he read the letter. Harry was coming here. The house was not in any shape of having any guests over. Without hesitation he called his elf. Helin apparated in front of Draco. She beamed up at him not seeing him for weeks.

"I want you and the other elves to make sure the Manor looks…presentable. And make sure someone could floo here."

Helin apparated at once as if she had been waiting decades to hear that demand. Knowing that someone else would be cleaning up the Manor, Draco left his room and went down to the bathroom.

There had to be some cleaning. It might look unused but there wasn't any dust on the counter. Draco turned the shower on, rusty at first, but after a couple turns he managed to emit water out of the shower head.

The steaming water trailed down his back making Draco gasp. He hadn't had a decent shower or if he had he was thinking of other things. It's been a while since he's been calm during a shower. He closed his eyes but once he did he regretted it. A flashback of having a quick shower with someone who hired him. Draco had to agree to whatever the client said. That client had some kink with shower sex.

After a few minutes Draco got out of shower, feeling better than he had before, and dried off. Harry didn't say when he was coming. Hopefully Helin had cleaned the drawing room up before Harry came.

It took a while for Draco to decide what to wear. His wardrobe stared back at him but none of it looked like something you would wear to a Ministry function. Finally he chose to wear fitted black trousers, a plain white button up shirt, and a black tie. The reflection in the mirror showed someone who looked successful in life and hadn't spent the last two years sucking cocks for money. The person in the mirror looked well groomed. The person looked identical to Draco but it wasn't at all.

There was a knock at the door and Draco looked away from his successful twin in the mirror and fixed his eyes on the door.

"Come in," He said hoarsely.

Helin, instead of Harry, came into his room.

"We have a guest Master," Helin said cheerfully.

Draco smiled and said, "Tell him I'll be down shortly."

The elf nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Draco put on his shoes and with one last look at the mirror he left the room. He took each step downstairs carefully. After what happened earlier he had to be cautious. Almost like every move he made would be lethal.

When he got downstairs he took the familiar path to the drawing room. His eyes looked across the vacant room, trying to seek out Harry. But he wasn't there. Perhaps Helin had gotten it wrong. There wasn't anyone here.

"Don't you look nice," said a gentle voice from behind him. Draco started then turned around facing Harry. Just like Draco he wore handsome clothing.

Draco felt his face flush and he couldn't produce anyone words from his mouth. Amused, Harry stepped forward and closed the space between them with his lips.

Harry's lips were softly pressed against Draco's. Draco was still before wrapping his arms around him, kissing him back. Why did they have to go to a Ministry party when they could stay here at the Manor and do this? The kiss ended shortly after it begun. The green eyes behind the thin glass looked back at him.

Draco wasn't sure how this happened but he wasn't regretting it.

.

By the time Harry and Draco arrived, the speech was over. Harry considered that luck since he didn't really plan on paying attention to anything related to potions, though Draco might have wanted to. If Draco was upset about missing it he didn't show it. He didn't look exactly happy either.

"What is it?" Harry asked Draco concerned.

Draco looked at him and shrugged, "I don't exactly like these sort of things."

Harry smiled. "Then why did you want to come?"

When Draco didn't say anything and only flushed, Harry smiled and looked away. The Draco during school was somewhere in there. But this Draco was neither outgoing nor open minded anymore. It sort of worried Harry but then again he liked this nice version of Draco better.

Then he saw the two. Elliot and Oliver were sitting at a table talking to two people that were standing next to them. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and started walking, relieved that Draco wasn't restraining.

Harry walked up to the table at the moment the two people left.

"Hello Harry," Oliver said calmly. He glanced at Draco and nodded at him. "And Draco."

"Mind if we join you?" Harry asked.

He saw Oliver stiffen slightly but eventually he nodded. Harry sat down at the round table across from Oliver. Draco settled in the chair between Harry and Elliot looking rather uncomfortable.

Harry tore his attention away from Draco and Oliver and instead look across the room. There were some familiar Ministry faces. He expected to see Mr. Weasley but then again potions weren't really in his interests. His gaze went across two people then he looked back at them. A red head was holding the hand of a bushy haired brunette. Ron and Hermione.

They waved at him. Harry didn't know what to do. They looked happy. If Harry didn't know about them fighting he wouldn't be thinking why they are here together.

Harry was swallowed too much by his thoughts to notice that Ron and Hermione had sat down at their table. What happened when they left Grimmauld Place the other day? He turned his attention away from Ron and Hermione and looked across at Oliver who was staring at him.

Abruptly, Oliver stood up and gestured for Harry to come with him.

Harry knew that everyone at the table was now staring at him. Elliot stared at him with jealous eyes as Harry stood up from the table.

He didn't know what he was going to say to Oliver. And he hoped that Oliver wasn't aware of what he was trying to do. Honestly Harry didn't even know what he was doing. It had taken that moment to realize that all his feelings for Oliver had been washed down the drain. He didn't know what he felt towards Draco now. The realization was like a slap in the face.

The two went to the buffet table where an excessively dressed lady was talking to her friend about something in The Prophet. Harry vaguely caught the words Harry Potter slip past her mouth.

"I didn't think you would actually be coming Harry," Oliver said, making Harry slightly startled.

Harry looked back at Oliver who was staring at him. Just as he was at the table moments before. The almond brown eyes stared down at Harry. Harry recalled the night that Oliver had come clean and all Harry could do was look in the same eyes for the truth. But what he said was the truth. Harry couldn't believe it. All of his lies and his plan were stealthy. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. It was a cruel thing to do. Harry seemed a hypocrite for Harry was lying and fabricating this whole plan with Draco to get Oliver to like him again. Who would like someone so devilish?

"Why didn't you think I would?" Harry finally said.

"I'm not sure," Oliver said dully. "You seemed tense when I gave you the invitation. He's a nice bloke."

Oliver was now looking at their table. At the table Draco sat with his arms crossed while Elliot and Ron talked. Hermione looked like she was on the verge of leaving and taking Ron with her. Harry felt guilty for leaving Draco all alone surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Yes he is," Harry agreed.

.

Draco was beyond confused. How dare Potter strand him, leaving him alone with a mudblood, a Weasley, and a too nice of a stranger. Draco couldn't understand why he was here anyways. Why he was convinced to come. The thought of getting more of Potter intrigued him but it felt like a door had been slammed in his face or he was on some muggle leash that was tied to this table. This was a good chance to leave. But his body didn't move from his chair.

He wouldn't have minded coming earlier to hear the Watson's discovery. Sitting her alone was more than he had asked for. Harry had left minutes ago with Wood and still hadn't come back. Emotions were stirring inside of him and he only wished that it didn't show on his face. A glance at Elliot told him that he wasn't the slightest bit worried that his current boyfriend was somewhere off with his boyfriend's ex.

Draco was becoming more annoyed and his patience was weary and less tolerable.

"Hey," said Elliot.

So the too nice of a stranger decided to break the barrier. Have a chat with this person who Draco didn't know. Wonderful. Draco only sent a nod in the bloke's direction for he couldn't emit any words from his lips. His mind was sealed off. If Potter thought it so genius to leave him alone then he isn't going to be happy like the person next to him.

"Are you really going out with Harry Potter?" Elliot asked awing. The hint of unconvinced lingered on Elliot's tongue.

Draco looked around the room. He didn't notice before but there were a few people sending stares in his direction. They tried to make it not obvious, especially when Draco started to look around. The Ministry thought they were so superior than Draco.

The thought weighed on Draco. They weren't officially dating. Draco wished he could take a peek at the thick skull of Harry Potter, but that would never come true. He only wanted a glimpse of his thoughts. Teasing him into some trap was bound to be his plan. Harry Potter couldn't possibly fancy a Malfoy. But Draco was never a fool, yet he had fallen into the malicious trap. Hard. Once again Draco found no words and instead shrugged.

"Oliver told me about you," Elliot said. "I don't need any information though. Everyone knows who you are."

Of course everyone knows who he is. Draco couldn't tell if Elliot meant that as a good thing that everyone knew him. The Malfoy Boy. Lucius's son. The only Death Eater left. Mothers and father of the war would tell their children that there were masked murderous men who destroyed a lot of people and pulled apart family by family. The people hadn't gone extinct. Draco was the only one left and all the hatred from the Wizarding World was waiting for him to go. Waiting for the day where Death Eaters will be extinct. Draco had unofficially exiled himself from the Wizarding World. Only a handful knew of what he was now.

"I'm sorry about bringing up all these questions it's just been on my mind if you know what I mean," Elliot said amused.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, growing rather bothered of this person. "But who the fuck are you?"

"You really aren't good with names are you? Then I should introduce myself again-"

A loud thump from underneath the table interrupted them.

"Stop it Ron," Granger said. "Not now. Not here."

Draco didn't know what was going on across from him and he couldn't care less. Draco took the moment where everyone seemed distracted to stand up and leave. He was not going to sit here and be interrogated by a stranger who isn't a stranger anymore. This was bollocks. Instead of going to the fireplaces that lined the walls, he went to the buffet table.

_Maybe just a tiny bit of something_, Draco thought. _Then I'll leave._

He glanced at Wood and Potter who were standing on the end of the table. Draco scowled when he realized they were standing far too close to each other. Though they were only talking and weren't touching it didn't let Draco get too steamed up. Why should he be jealous over something that doesn't matter?

Elliot hadn't met him before. He was certain of it. He was right though, he wasn't good with names, but he was good with faces. And Elliot's face was unrecognizable. There had to be someone else. Not many people looked like Draco. His white blonde hair was known to everyone, and he was proud to be the only one to be known for it. No one else looked like him. There wasn't a wizard with a face like his. With a reputation like his. Draco dismissed the thought for now. It was rubbish.

Draco picked up a glass pouring himself a glass of wine. One last look at Harry and Wood, and Draco turned with his wine in hand. On his way to the table the stares continued. Draco only stared back. When he reached the table, Weasley and Granger had left and only Elliot sat there alone. Serves him right.

The only thing they shared in common was that their boyfriends, or in Draco's state just a friend who he shags, were talking somewhere. And Draco wished to not talk about them. Not like they had before.

Draco picked up his coat and put it on not even casting another glance at Elliot. All he wanted to be was at his flat. A good night's rest would do him well. If he left he was leaving this relationship with Harry. There were more men to fill his life with. Draco could line up all the attractive gay men in London and point at someone and he would be happy.

None of them would be Harry. Those green eyes that flamed emerald was hard to find anywhere else. The intensity and the low laughter from Potter was going to be hard to replace. Draco would also have a hard time finding someone to suck his cock like Harry had. But if this is what was going to happen, sitting while Harry went off talking with his ex-boyfriend for an hour and a half was ridiculous. Draco wouldn't stand it. And he didn't plan on standing if that was what it came down to.

But he wasn't moving. His feet were planted and the fireplaces were just feet away. He could go. All signs were pointing to leaving as far as he could see. But the slight whisper of a voice in his head was telling him to stay. He had gone over the pros and cons of staying or leaving.

Go. Go Draco Malfoy. Leave.

He could do it. But he wasn't. Instead he leaned against the wall sighing. What was he getting himself into?

"And you want believe what he said!" shrieked a woman. Draco wasn't sure if it was her laugh or a high pitch bird's laugh.

"Yes it was on the front cover of The Prophet! And they're here tonight! Who would have though? A Death Eater and Harry Potter?" said the woman.

No one was the answer to her question. Draco counted himself lucky, even though it took a while to realize that. There ought to be thousands of witches and wizards fawning over Harry. And here he was about to walk away from that.

So his feet trudged towards the table. This time though he sat across from Elliot who stared at him. If any word was uttered from the man's mouth Draco would personally do the favor of kicking him in the arse. It was enough to have heard that he had been on the cover of The Daily Prophet. There were many reporters and photographers trying to capture every second of the night. Draco thankfully hadn't had a single flash of a camera directed at him nor had anyone ask him any questions if he didn't count Elliot.

Moments later Harry and Wood returned to the table. They didn't look smug nor did they look miserable. Harry slung any arm around Draco's shoulders. The touch sent some feeling throughout Draco.

Suddenly everyone was talking, and Draco found himself chatting along with them. Thoughts about Granger and Weasley leaving were abandoned and all that Draco could focus on at that moment was trying to talk to Wood about how the quidditch games have looked this season and the hand trailing down his thigh.

.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place late. He was grateful to Andromeda for watching Teddy while he was away. More thankful when Andromeda decided to take Teddy instead of leaving him for another two days. The last thing that Harry needed was to pay attention to a toddler.

He threw himself onto the couch. The night had been dreadful from literally being interrogated by Oliver about Draco. There wasn't much to tell. Why they were together all the way down to why Draco.

It had took almost an hour to squeeze out every detail about a three day relationship with someone who you grew up hating. If Oliver had an jealousy from hearing Harry talk it was not seen on his face.

He thought he had imagined Ron and Hermione come. They had left while he was talking with Oliver. His friends being there added to Harry's esteem but having them leave degraded him. Not to mention hearing the lady at the buffet table say he was on the cover of The Daily Prophet with Draco. Everyone had been congratulating him but Harry didn't know what for. For lying to someone? To liking someone on accident? The thoughts were all jumbled together in one and Harry felt a headache coming on.

His bed was waiting for him upstairs. Harry didn't move from his spot on the couch. He curled up blanketing himself with the fine soft quilt and laid his head down on the pillow.

When Harry awoke he had to be still for a moment. The house was quiet. No children crying, no couples fighting, and no portraits yelling insults. It felt like he was still in a dream.

He stirred and stood up from the couch finding out that he had a crook in his neck. Groaning, Harry was just about to go upstairs when he heard a faint knocking at the door. Harry didn't need a mirror to let himself know that he looked dreadful at the moment. But his feet padded against the cool wooded tiles towards the door. He peeped through the whole hoping to Merlin it wasn't another reporter. To his surprise it wasn't Draco, Oliver, or even a reporter. Harry unhooked the chain on the door and beamed at her.

Ginny smiled back her ginger hair cascading down across her shoulders.

"You don't look so good Harry," she said simply.

Harry cracked the door open more allowing her inside. Once she was inside he closed the door. He was still in his clothes from the night before, his hair looking more of a bird's nest than any other day, and he was hungry. This wasn't the time for visitors but he wasn't going to shoo Ginny away.

When Harry turned and walked back to the drawing room, Ginny had already settled herself on one of them velvet red arm chairs. It had to be mid-morning and she looked fully awake.

"I came to ask you about Malfoy," Ginny said abruptly.

Harry stopped walking towards her. It seemed everyone was pulling him aside to question him about this relationship. He suspected it to be a secretive thing but that was the opposite of what had happened. The Prophet had to get their hands dirty by digging through Harry's personal life. The Chosen Boy who was surely going to be Head Auror and eventually Minister of Magic hasn't shown his face in public in a while. And when he finally does it's with a Malfoy.

He didn't want to hear it from anyone. But Ginny wasn't told. He feared that she found out by the papers instead of him or Ron telling her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Harry finally said, pulling the words from his thoughts to reality.

Ginny shrugged and put her hands down in her laps, resting them on her skirt. She fumbled with them for a second until she looked up at Harry.

"I know you're sorry Harry. But we're all so confused. Me and everyone else. We are your friends, you are free to tell us anything."

By all of us she meant the Weasleys and Neville and Luna. A feeling of guilt spread through him. He had no right to be not guilty. But he didn't need everyone peeking into his life. He was never an opened book and still isn't. Right now whole Wizarding community was craving the answers that Harry wouldn't give.

His friends weren't the press though. They weren't the enemy at the moment.

"Once again I'm sorry Ginny," Harry mumbled. "I wasn't thinking-"

"We all suspected that. I mean you and Malfoy? Who in their right mind would date someone as absurd as him?" Ginny said smiling only a little.

There was nothing to smile about. Over the week Harry had grown to like the bloke who he once thought was the most arrogant person. But his feelings had grown from that. Maybe it was when he had a drink with him or when he shagged him, but his feelings came to surface. He felt something towards Draco.

Everything seemed to be happening fast. And Harry had no control to stop it. He was being tugged in different directions. Draco on one side and his friends on the other. Hermione and Ron hadn't talked about Draco with him yet. He only hoped they would glance over it like a minor detail.

Ron would have exploded but being cooped up with his own problems he wasn't going to yell at Harry.

"Ginny he's changed," Harry said honestly. "He's not the prat he was at school. He's grown from that. And you should too."

Ginny tilted her head as if looking at Harry at that angle would justify what Harry had said.

"Don't you see what he's doing Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny smirked allowing her hair to fall behind her back. "He's manipulating you. This is just another game and you're some pawn in it. He has been barricaded by hatred since he took that stupid mark. Who else but you would give him a ticket into the limelight? Malfoy's are all about attention," Ginny paused, looking at Harry mentally challenging him to speak. When Harry didn't she continued. "He hasn't insulted you because if he did you would abandon him. Trust me Harry; he's still the same prat at school. We might have grown from our immature acts from school but he hasn't. Just the same old Malfoy."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everything she had said was untrue. All of it. Complete rubbish. Malfoys were all for attention, Harry knew that, but Draco was getting all the attention he wanted every night. He might even be with some bloke right now. That thought made Harry tense. Jealousy was carving into him with a sharp knife. Jealous of someone who might be with Draco?

Thinking back to what Ginny had said. Draco wasn't the one who was forming some plan. It was Harry. Or it was Harry. They have changed. All of them have. He thought they did. It seemed Ginny was the one who had a grudge not Draco.

"You have it all wrong," Harry replied.

.

Draco woke up late. His surroundings were unfamiliar until he urged himself fully awake. He was in his old bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. The morning sun shined through the window. The brightness was too intense this early. Draco turned his head away groaning.

His head felt swollen. He hadn't had anything to drink last night. Nothing intoxicating at least. But it felt like he had drunken a galleon of whiskey. He sat himself up and groaned again. The clothes from last night were scattered in front of the bed.

After he stretched he got up on his feet and started to pick it up. Every muscle in his body ached and he ended up sitting back on the bed.

"Helin!" He called. Immediately she appeared out of thin air.

"Yes Master?"

"Clean up these clothes and wash them," He said, bringing his hand up to cradle his pounding temple. "And bring some of my hangover remedy in the supply cupboard."

Helin nodded and began to gather the elegant clothes. The ones that made him like desirable last night.

"Master there is a note in your coat pocket, "Helin said holding a napkin. "Does Master want it?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He nodded and took the napkin out of Helin's knobby hands.

He unfolded the creases that made it look like it had been from weeks ago instead of from last night.

'_This is not over Malfoy. I will have you. Perhaps you will learn a lesson. Don't leave your glass unattended. Burn in hell.'_

Draco had been poisoned.


End file.
